A Lazy Sunday
by Xemtlenc
Summary: In the same universe as "Mom at Any Age" in the category Victorious, Sam has a conversation with Jade on the phone, and Freddie decided to have a little fun. Rated M for "phone sex".


**A/N: I noticed that I am too in the "Victorious" section and I do not do enough of Sam/Freddie (as they are my favorite couple), so I did that.**

 **...**

 **A Lazy Sunday**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **Apartment Benson-Puckett**

This Sunday, at nine in the morning, Sam got up early enough (to be up before noon that day is a sacrilege for her) to prepare the lunch.

Carly & Melanie will come to see her, as the dirty blond invited them for lunch for an event very special, which is symbolized by her ring on her left ring: she'll married her dork. There are some nights, Freddie had proposed while she had her legs over her head ( **A/N: no need to draw you a picture of what they were doing at the time** ). He was very nervous before, so he told him after their pleasures, too bad for the romantic way.

So, Sam is busy in the kitchen to prepare lunch, she will have time to cook before their arrived like that.

Freddie is out of the shower, dressed in shorts only, while Sam had put a bra and mini-shorts jeans worn with nothing underneath. Since they are together, they got used to keep little clothing (or naked) as if they do not need to wear something before the other.

He puts his phone next to hers before her on the work plan and kisses Sam tenderly behind her by making her turn her head to capture her lips.

"Hey princess, what are you up well for lunch?" he said after breaking the kiss.  
"A roast with potatoes and pepper sauce" she responds by continuing to prepare meat.  
"Delicious, you know cooked now?" he teases her.

Sam rolls her eyes, he knows she is a great cook as he already eating her food.

She does not cook for anyone.

"Funny, but you will change your mind quickly when you've tasted my roast, Fredlove" she retorts.  
"Can I help with something?" he asks.  
"Hm, not now but later, it still has time there" she said.  
"Ok darling" he shrugs.

Freddie gets behind the blonde and he immediately begins to caress her breasts with tenderness over her red bra.

"Hey, calm you dork" she said softly, "I have things to do and you offered me your help, then-"

Her phone starts ringing. This is Jade, her friend from LA that she kept contact after Sam returned to live in Seattle, he gives her the phone and she looks puzzled.

"Talk to her, pretend I'm not there, but I'm about to get up" he whispers, palpating her breasts a little more firmly.

Sam begins to understand and the first effects of excitement quickly became feel. Her nipples stood up, she gasped and even began to wet. She picked up the phone anyway, clearing her throat to let nothing seem to the gothic brown.

"Hi Jade?" she said, after swallowing.  
"Hey Sam, how are you? You have a weird voice?" she said a little surprised.

Jade did not think Sam will answer the phone, as she knows that the blonde as her sleeping level, and she wanted just left a message on her answering machine.

"Yes I'm fine and you?" Sam responds by keeping calm.  
"I'm fine thank you, your guy is there? I would have to talk to him a minute" Jade asked.  
"Sorry but my boyfriends's asshole forgot his phone" Sam said, trying to remain calm "there is a concern? Is the baby?"  
"No, the baby is fine, do not worry" Jade smiled "wanted to talk to him about something on our website, but whatever."

Freddie had created a website to promote careers of Tori & Jade, Jade is pregnant again of Tori. A big surprise for Sam & Freddie, the first time when they knew that Tori had a penis, she is a hermaphrodite but Jade consider her as a woman with a nice bonus. They are happy for the both brown.

"Cool" Sam said relieved.

Freddie moves the cups of bra of the blonde on the side, to release her appetizing breasts, then one of his hands caress her right breast to roll her nipple between his fingers, and he slips his other hand to move quickly inside her shorts. Sam recognizes that the situation excited her more and more: he caresses her while she was on the phone with their friend.

"Ja- Jade, sorry but ..." Sam turns her head to Freddie and he made her to continue her conversation.

If she really wanted him to stop, so why does she put her elbows on the work plan by spreading her thighs, for inviting him well to continue?

She really does not want him to stop!

* * *

"... I think he will soon rise, I'll tell him you called" Sam said.  
"Well, now that we're on the phone, as well enjoy" Jade replied.  
"It's true, so what's up?" Sam said avoiding moan.

She feels the hand of Freddie dive into her jean shorts and tenderly caress her clit. The touch of his fingers on her little pussy grows a barely stifled sigh of Sam.

"Sam?" Jade raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, so what's up?" Sam tries to resume her normal voice.  
"It's fine, I look like a whale again, the baby gives me shots, I eat like four, but all is well" Jade said happy.  
"You will have your daughter in two months" Sam reassures her in closing her eyes to better savor his touch.  
"Yes, I begin no longer in power. And how's it going with Freddie?" Jade says.

He uses his fingers more firmly. This situation made Sam more and more crazy and she felt that she will not hold moan still long.

"Hmm ... yesss" Sam gasped, trying to keep from groaning.  
"Your voice is getting weird, blondie" Jade said a little suspicious.  
"I'm fine" Sam tries to remember but it's not easy with his magic fingers.  
"You're not ... okay, I understand" Jade smiled at the other end of the phone.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asks a little worried.

If Sam could slapped her fiance, she would as she feels his smile against her ass. Freddie has her shorts down to her ankles (Sam does not wear panties) and he knelt to slide his tongue against her asshole while he continued to caress her clitoris in slow circles and tender.

"I know that Freddie is next to you, Tori is exactly like him because she loves to caress me while I'm on the phone. She loves when I try to remain in control of myself to be able to torture me better, and it's really a very good torture. Needless to deny Sam, I know what it looks like "Jade laughed slightly.  
"Touch! I'm sorry, hmmm. Jade sorry, that must excite you to heard me, right?" Sam asks moaning.  
"No worries, Tori takes care of the baby and she will soon come to me to take care of me again" Jade reassures her by biting her lower lip "and I want to prolong the conversation. For once I can hear it does by another person, I will benefit to your sweet torture, sweetheart."

Sam feels her first orgasm of the day to come. Knowing herself, she will not be able to keep from screaming. She is about cum the ears of her friend long distance, she feels excited and ashamed at the same time, as she do not really talk about her sex life. But man, what is good.

"Jade, I ... hang up, out of pity" Sam said in a pleading voice scrambling down on the work surface, ready to cum.  
"No question, I want to enjoy it and I'm sure you'll love" Jade is amused by the situation.

Freddie's love was right of his fiancee and Sam lets out a long cry hoarse under his nimble fingers in the ears of Jade.

"Hhhmmmm, it was a good orgasm" Jade congratulated her on an amused tone.  
"I want not, sorry" Sam said panting and she begins to redden the situation.  
"No excuses, I had fun" Jade smiled "Well, I'll let you, I hear Tori ascend stairs. Bye!"  
"Ok, bye" Sam said tired.  
"Oh and have fun" Jade laughed before hanging up.

Sam hangs up, she's still sprawled on the worktop.

* * *

Freddie stands up and pulls his boxers. He places his right arm under her right knee to lift her leg bent and then, he pushes his cock inside her with one thrust, and her pussy was full. He starts up-and-down with power, she had to make crazy him, because Sam feels him unleashed in her.

"I will soon come my sweetheart, I'll fill your pussy thirsty" he smiled.  
"No, come in my mouth, please" she moans of pleasure.  
"Hmmm, I like when you drink my cream of love" he said out of her cave of love of his blonde headed demon.

Sam kneels before him, with her mouth wide open and tongue out, as if to show her desire to drink his white cream.

He masturbates with energy, the glans at the edge of her lips and she masturbates a bit with legs wide open that he cums in her mouth a large amount of semen. She closes her mouth and eyes to savor this moment as it is the best of her lover.

"Show me what I gave you my heart" he said.

She opens her mouth and eyes, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I gave your dose. You can swallow, if you want" he smiled.

Sam closes her mouth and she shakes her head negatively. She places the palm of her hand under her mouth, watching her fiance and let it flow his cream for better aspirate and swallow with a greedy gleam in her eyes.

"Damn Sam, you know how to turn me on, little devil. I love it!" he compliments her in laughed.

Freddie help Sam to get deboutr and they'll take another quick shower, not without kissing and soaping each other.

They dress again, Freddie waits a bit to call Jade (as Sam told him that the two women will be busy for a while) and Sam ends the lunch just in time because her twin sister and her best friend are coming a little earlier than expected. If they had trailed, they would have caught.

And Sam really did not want the two girls surprise them, it could give ideas to her sister ... as she is more bitch herself.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
